Broken
by AaylaSecura
Summary: He tried to forget what happened to him..." Obi-Wan Kenobi has been kidnapped by unknown persons. He is finally found, but he refuses to talk about what happened to him. Full summary inside.
1. Long Road of Recovery

**Broken**  


Summary: "He tried to forget what had happened to him…" Obi-Wan was kidnapped by unknown persons. He is finally found, but he refuses to talk about what happened to him at the hands of his kidnappers. Will Qui-Gon be able to return the young man to normal and find out what happened to him, or will somebody silence him for good?

**I hope you like this story!**

Chapter One

Long Road of Recovery

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his bed under his sheets staring up at the white ceiling above him. His eyes were glazed over, like he wasn't even in the real world, which he probably wasn't. His Master Qui-Gon Jinn sat right next to him, looking at the youth in concern. Qui-Gon had rushed to his Padawan's side as soon as he had heard the news.

When he had first heard of Obi-Wan's kidnapping, he had been on a peace mission on the planet Melida/Daan, which was threatening to break out into war once again. Obi-Wan had become horrified when he had learned that he wasn't going with Qui-Gon, but he had finally accepted it. The truth was that Qui-Gon did not want to risk losing his Padawan again.

When Obi-Wan had joined the side of the Youth during the first conflict on Melida/Daan that they had tried to stop, it had upset Qui-Gon; but when Obi-Wan had refused to return to the Jedi and had left the Order itself, Qui-Gon had become horrified, knowing all too well that he might have just lost his second Padawan for good, as he had Xanatos. Thankfully, he hadn't; and although it had taken some convincing, Qui-Gon had finally agreed to take Obi-Wan back as his Padawan.

The rising conflict and need for peace was much to important for Qui-Gon to just drop, and he was the best candidate for the mission, so he had been forced to sit back and hope while his Padawan was lost and in pain. Qui-Gon could feel it, occasional bursts of pain through their bond. Although Obi-Wan had tried to keep his end of the bond closed off and shielded, he was only a Padawan; and he couldn't keep everything from Qui-Gon.

About two months later, the same time that peace had finally been negotiated on Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan was found. Qui-Gon was immediately notified. Obi-Wan hadn't been in such great condition, but he was still alive. However, the best medics were still a little doubtful. They said that even though Obi-Wan was a Jedi, they didn't know if he was going to live.

It had been about a month since then. Obi-Wan had regained consciousness just the day before, but he seemed to be in a daze, not knowing that anybody was around him and not responding to anybody. Qui-Gon sat by his bed day after day and night after night, never leaving. When Obi-Wan was put in a bacta tank, Qui-Gon was right there next to him. Anywhere that Obi-Wan was, Qui-Gon was there, silently encouraging him and urging him to live.

Qui-Gon was renewed every day with the hope that maybe this would be the day he would return to them and tell them everything that happened and everything would be okay. They would find the people that had hurt Obi-Wan, and the people would be justly punished. Actually, in Qui-Gon's eyes, there was no just punishment for them but death; and that might not even be enough. For what they had done to Obi-Wan, they needed to suffer. For all the pain they had inflicted on innocent Obi-Wan, they needed to experience double the pain.

Obi-Wan stirred slightly, and Qui-Gon immediately cut off his thoughts, looking at Obi-Wan with a bright hope in his eyes. It was diminished, however, when he saw that Obi-Wan still had the same glazed over look in his eyes. The only thing that had changed was that Obi-Wan had moved his arm slightly. It still appeared that he didn't register Qui-Gon's presence. Qui-Gon had even tried to reach out to his Padawan through the Force, but nothing seemed to work. Qui-Gon slowly reached out his hand and put it on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Nothing happened. Qui-Gon rubbed a hand over his face. He hated being there and not being able to do anything and feeling useless. The door suddenly opened, startling Qui-Gon and stopping him before he could get lost in his thoughts again.

Qui-Gon looked over as Mace Windu entered the room. Qui-Gon sighed. "Any news on Obi-Wan's kidnappers?" he asked bitterly. He couldn't stand the fact that Obi-Wan's tormentors were still out there roaming about freely.

"No. I'm afraid not," Mace replied. "Whoever they were did well to cover their tracks. But I promise you, Qui-Gon, we will find them." Seeing the dejected look on Qui-Gon's face had prompted Mace to finish with that encouraging sentence.

Qui-Gon smiled a little bit. "Thank you, Master," he said.

"It's so good to see you smile, Qui-Gon," Mace said absently. Qui-Gon looked up at him in surprise. Had he really been that sorrowful?

Seeing the smile on Mace's face, Qui-Gon returned his attention to the youth before him. "I'm just so worried about him," Qui-Gon said. "Who could have ever done something like this to someone as sweet, innocent, and caring as Obi-Wan?"

The two Jedi Masters focused mainly on Obi-Wan for the next few minutes. Just as they decided to take their eyes off of him, the door opened, startling them both and revealing a little green muppet. "Any change on Kenobi's condition, is there?" Yoda asked, limping over to the pair.

"I'm afraid not, Master," Qui-Gon said, once again focusing on Obi-Wan.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan lay paralyzed on the bed. He could hear distant voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Was that his Master? Yes! His Master was right there! How long had he been there?

Obi-Wan really wanted to respond and talk and move. He would have given anything to, but he couldn't. He was stuck in his subconscious, teetering on the brink of a huge mental cliff. Suddenly it appeared that somebody just decided to push him off. And as much as Obi-Wan wanted to hang on, tried to hang on, it was no use. He fell, falling down and down deeper into a black abyss of a dream world he didn't want to go to. The events of what had just happened to him came back vividly and abused him with seemingly no end.

_It was a beautiful morning at the Temple, and Obi-Wan loved to go out early in the morning on days like these into the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He hurriedly got up and got dressed, glancing once at his clock, which read 4:03 a.m. He then quietly opened his door and peeked into the hallway. No one was there. Obi-Wan thrust his door open, however careful not to let it smack the wall, and bounded out into the hallway. He quietly shut his door and swiftly jogged to the Room of a Thousand Fountains._

_When he arrived at the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan made sure to firstly breath in a deep breath of the air with his eyes closed and slowly breath it out. The atmosphere in this room was so different from anything else. It was so real, yet so much better than anything that you'd ever find anywhere else. Obi-Wan loved it._

_He was quick to shed his shirt and socks and boots. By then, he was right next to one of the many beautiful and crisp lakes in the room. He plunged deep beneath the surface, making only a small splash as he hit the water and dove beneath. He swam at the bottom for a few moments before breaking the surface. Little droplets of water flew in different directions with his disruption of the surface._

_Obi-Wan just stayed there for a few minutes, treading water and enjoying the sweet aroma and atmosphere of the room. Then he dove back under and swam at the bottom for a few moments._

_This time, he came back up with a warning from the Force. As he broke the surface, he didn't even bother taking in a deep breath of the sweet air of watching the silky water flow. He quickly looked around for any intruder, but he didn't see even the slightest hint that anyone was there, even with his enhanced senses with the Force._

_Yet the Force was still giving him a warning that someone was there, and it was not someone he wanted to see. The warning was getting stronger, and Obi-Wan didn't want to take any chances. He swam over to the bank and pulled himself out of the water, sopping wet. He quickly dried himself off with the towel that he had brought along. Then he tossed it around his neck and put the top part of his tunic and his socks and boots back on._

_The warning was now full blown, and Obi-Wan knew that he had to get out of there right away or risk a confrontation that he knew he didn't want to get into. He walked towards the door, fully intent on going to Qui-Gon's chambers and waking his Master up to tell him of the trouble._

_However, somebody else had different plans. Obi-Wan never got to his Master. In fact, he never got out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains consciously …_

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me, and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. By the way, I think you could already figure this out; but things in italics are flashbacks. If there's anything else you need to know, I'll try to remember to tell you. Please tell me what you think. And please don't give up on me. It'll get better. I promise. :) ;)**


	2. Miracles Happen

** Broken**

Summary: "He tried to forget what had happened to him…" Obi-Wan was kidnapped by unknown persons. He is finally found, but he refuses to talk about what happened to him at the hands of his kidnappers. Will Qui-Gon be able to return the young man to normal and find out what happened to him, or will somebody silence him for good?

**In response to one of my reviews, Obi-Wan is about sixteen in this one. I don't think there's anything else that you need to know for this chapter. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Miracles Happen

Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu, and Yoda sat talking for quite a while, unaware of the turmoil that Qui-Gon's Padawan was experiencing at the moment. Although they focused most of their attention on Obi-Wan, they could only see the outward expressions, which only allowed an occasional twitch of his eyebrows.

The door opened once again, and all three Jedi Masters focused their attention on the medic that had just walked in. The medic was a female Twi' lek with bright blue eyes. Her white lab coat made her look all the more professional, but anyone would have agreed that wearing something else would have made her look better. Perhaps a darker blue coat wouldn't make her green skin stick out so much. The Jedi Masters, however, hardly paid attention to this, looking forward to hearing news on Obi-Wan's condition.

The medic hesitated before she spoke. "He wasn't looking too good when he was brought here, and we're afraid that he's still not looking too good," she started. "As you can see, he seems to be in a daze. We have assessed his injuries, and among them is what we think to be brain damage. It looks as if he was smashed in the back of the head by a very heavy, blunt object. We're afraid that it might have caused brain damage, which could leave him this way for the rest of his life. We're not sure if he will ever fully regain consciousness and awareness."

The words hit Qui-Gon like a ton of bricks. His Padawan might never be able to talk or joke with him again? However, the next words are what caused his heart to be torn open and cry out in anguish. "Even if he does regain consciousness," the medic said, very hesitant and glancing over at Qui-Gon with something like sympathy and compassion in her eyes, "we have come to another conclusion. We believe that he might never have use of the Force again."

Qui-Gon had to bite back a cry. Not being able to talk with his Padawan, he might have been able to bear with; but he could never bear it if Obi-Wan awoke without use of the Force. It would tear his Padawan apart, and it would tear Qui-Gon apart. The Force and the ways of a Jedi were all Obi-Wan knew. He would never be able to bear having to return to the normal world and learn everything. He wouldn't survive either. Qui-Gon and the other Jedi Masters knew all too well that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had aggravated many people, especially here on Coruscant. If one of them were to recognize Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan didn't stand a chance.

Qui-Gon decided not to think about that as the Masters looked at each other uneasily and then at the young man lying on the bed. It was then that Qui-Gon resolved in his mind to help Obi-Wan get through this… _with_ his Force abilities. Qui-Gon would do everything he could and more. He just hoped that it was enough.

Later on that night, Qui-Gon sat by the windowsill in Obi-Wan's recovery room. The window overlooked Coruscant's busy streets and highways. The air taxis and all the forms of transportation were speeding along in such a hurry, the large buildings with their bright neon signs casting a red-orange glow around the area looming over them.

_Everyone is in such a hurry. We should all just slow down_, Qui-Gon thought, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping form of his Apprentice. He then focused his attention back out the window and to the busy traffic below. The bright signs on the buildings would make most people's eyes hurt, but Qui-Gon didn't notice it. He was too preoccupied in his thoughts.

A sudden slight noise prompted him to glance back over at Obi-Wan. What he saw nearly caused him to fall out of his chair. There sat a smiling Obi-Wan. The young man was sitting up in his bed, propped up against his pillows and looking over at Qui-Gon with a huge grin. Despite all that had happened, he couldn't help but smile when he saw his Master.

Qui-Gon could only stare opened-mouthed at his grinning Apprentice. "I was wondering how long it was going to take you," Obi-Wan said. His words were slightly slurred, a definite effect of the anesthesia; but his voice was like water pouring down a man's dry throat to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan was watching his Master intently, wondering what he would do. It had been quite a fight to come back, and for a good forty-five minutes of the hour he had just spent hovering on the brink of unconsciousness again, the darkness had been getting the better of him. At first, he thought that the darkness was going to win; but he came through at the last second and pulled through to consciousness. His own voice sounded strange to him, but he knew that it would pass.

Qui-Gon didn't even know he had moved. One minute, he was in his chair; and the next, he had Obi-Wan in a bear hug, unwilling to let go. Not only had Obi-Wan pulled through, he had proved everyone wrong about his disabilities. Well, he had proved all but one wrong.

Obi-Wan was surprised when his Master's warmth was drawn away, Qui-Gon himself drawing back slowly. He only pulled back enough to see Obi-Wan's face, and his hands clasped onto Obi-Wan's biceps. "Obi-Wan," he said slowly, "I need you to do something for me."

The solemnity in his Master's voice told Obi-Wan that something was very wrong. "Anything, Master," Obi-Wan replied to Qui-Gon's request. "You know that I'd give my life for you."

Those words pained Qui-Gon's heart. It felt like someone had twisted a knife into his chest and was now dancing the blade about inside. _You might have already_, Qui-Gon thought sadly. "I need you to call upon the Force," Qui-Gon finished.

It was an odd request but one that Obi-Wan had to comply. He could see the pain and sadness in his Master's eyes, and he knew that he had to do it, if not for himself then for his Master.

Qui-Gon watched the different emotions dance through his Padawan's eyes. The final one that he saw was resolution. "I'll do it," he heard Obi-Wan say. He watched as the young man closed his eyes, concentrated, and exhaled. His face was calm, though Qui-Gon knew that if he could see his Padawan's eyes, they would not be quite so serene.

Obi-Wan concentrated deeply. He was going to tap into the Force. He had to. He finally finished his preparation, and he tried to tap into the Force. There was nothing, nothing but a cold and empty black darkness void of anything. He tried again and again, but each time, he came up with nothing.

Qui-Gon watched as his Padawan tried to connect with the Force. He also reached out to the Force, waiting for Obi-Wan to connect, but he felt no other presence. He looked at Obi-Wan's face, which was now covered with a thin sheet of sweat. It shouldn't have taken so much struggling to connect with the Force, and he still wasn't even connected. Qui-Gon frowned, his eyes clouding over and filling with a slight mist, which he blinked away. Something was very wrong.

Obi-Wan's eyes suddenly snapped open. What alarmed Qui-Gon was the terror that he saw in them. He had never seen Obi-Wan so frightened, and he didn't know what it was that was frightening his Padawan so. He needed to find out. He wanted to find out. He wanted to help his Padawan. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I… I can't connect with the Force," Obi-Wan replied, returning to normal.

"And that is enough to terrify you," Qui-Gon prodded.

Obi-Wan's head snapped up to look at his Master, the fear returning to his eyes. He didn't want his Master to know what had happened to him, but it was quite obvious that Qui-Gon knew that there was more. Well of course he did! Obi-Wan looked back down again. "I had a vision."

"What did you see in this vision?" Qui-Gon asked. He might have been going a little too fast, but he needed to know what was going on.

"Nothing, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "What's happened to me? Why can't I connect with the Force?"

Qui-Gon wasn't happy with the change of subject, and he would get back to it later, but right now, Obi-Wan's questions deserved an answer, but an answer that only Obi-Wan could give. "That's what I would like to know," Qui-Gon said, grabbing Obi-Wan's chin gently and making the young man look at him. "The medics said that this might happen. They said that you might not even wake up, or if you did, you might not be able to communicate. What happened?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. Instead, his face became tense; and his head began to hurt. He put a hand to his eyes and started rubbing them. He was having another flashback.

_There were four men. The odds might have actually been against them, but Obi-Wan was in no condition to fight. The last three times these burly men had come in, they had been given the element of surprise. It was a dark room, and Obi-Wan had no way of telling what time it was or whether it was day or night. He had lost track of the outside world totally. He guessed he had been there about a week, but after the first three days, he stopped counting._

_The first time the men came was when Obi-Wan was asleep. They charged in, closing the door behind them. Obi-Wan was immediately awakened, but it took a few seconds before his grogginess of just waking up passed. During that time, the men got in some good kicks and punches. Obi-Wan quickly surmised that there were four men and that they were very big men._

_Obi-Wan did not have his lightsaber, but he did have the Force, and he did have his strength. Obi-Wan thought that his kidnappers had not been very wise to continue letting him have access to the Force._

_Obi-Wan concentrated on the men in the room with him. He got in some very good kicks and punches while avoiding the ones the men tried to throw at him. One time, he hit a man in the face; and he heard a crack. _Infrared goggles_, Obi-Wan thought. _They may have that advantage, but they're no match for the Force.

_Well, that was what he had thought. Obi-Wan did have the Force, and he was a very good fighter. But these men had been trained since birth in the art of fighting. They knew how to pick just the right time, just the right places, and just the right moves. Obi-Wan was no match without his lightsaber._

_The men came in two times after that, and Obi-wan was no match for them. He was no match for them now, as they continued to beat him wherever they had missed the last three times. Obi-Wan was on the ground, blood pouring from a split lip, a gash in his forehead, and other places as well. His right eye was almost swollen shut. He tried to get to his hands and knees, but just as he reached them, he was kicked in the stomach and sent back to the ground._

_The door suddenly opening grabbed the men's curiosity for the minute, and they stopped beating Obi-Wan. The light that assailed the room hurt Obi-Wan's eyes and only added to the massive migraine he already had._

_A sudden voice cut through his foggy mind, and though it was hard to make out, Obi-Wan understood what the man said. "You can stop playing with the boy now," he heard the man say. "I think I've perfected something that will ruin his life forever." He walked over and crouched down next to Obi-Wan so that the young man could see him. He held up a syringe. "Such a horrible fate for such a young Jedi," he said. Obi-Wan looked up at the man with defiant eyes. "Must you always have such a burning fire of resistance, even when you've been reduced to this?" the man asked, gesturing at Obi-Wan's pitiful state. "No matter. All you've ever known your entire life was the Force. That's how you evaded my men for so long, much longer than any other prisoner. That's how you've gotten out of worse situations than this. But what if I told you that you would never have use of the Force again? That's what I've got in this syringe, a formula that will block your access to the Force, making it impossible for even such a fighting Jedi like you to access the Force ever again."_

_These last words he said directly into Obi-Wan's ear, and Obi-Wan's whole body shivered. His eyes widened as he realized the full impact of what the man had just said. He looked up at his captor, the fire still burning brightly in his eyes. The man just smiled, shook his head slightly, and put the syringe tip against Obi-Wan's side. And as much as the young man tried to move away, he couldn't. He couldn't even move at all. It hurt too much._

"_This might sting a little," the man said. He didn't even give Obi-Wan time to react before he plunged the needle into the boy's ribs. Obi-Wan let out a strangled cry of pain. "All done," the man finished, emptying the contents into Obi-Wan's body. "I'll give you a few days to recuperate. Then we'll see how you've fared."_

_There were footsteps, and the door closed. Obi-Wan barely noticed. The pain in his head was becoming unbearable, and his body was wracked with chills. No doubt he was coming down with a fever. His body started convulsing, and the pain became unbearable. The next thing Obi-Wan knew was darkness._

**Okay. Don't expect any more flashbacks. I've done too many already. I do promise, however, that the rest of Obi-Wan's predicament will be revealed at the end of the story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. We just moved, and my computer was down for forever. After that, we didn't even get the internet back until a few days later. So again, sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
